


monster, my love

by jewelsofnight



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Biting, M/M, Sexual Content, Snark, some introspection, they're monsters if you look closely!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelsofnight/pseuds/jewelsofnight
Summary: “Oh Neil,” Andrew cooed, fingers tight around Neil’s chin. “How could they leave you all on your own?”And Neil was a fool, so all he heard was the mocking tone. He tried to steer his thoughts away from the resemblance of this tone to the one Andrew used when he called him his little rabbit. Something akin to affection.“I could say the same for you,” he retorts. The thumb on his chin goes sliding at that, moving up to his lips like it could shut him up. “We’re monsters. That’s why.”
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	monster, my love

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm try to guess what kind of monsters they are

“Oh Neil,” Andrew cooed, fingers tight around Neil’s chin. “How could they leave you all on your own?”

And Neil was a fool, so all he heard was the mocking tone. He tried to steer his thoughts away from the resemblance of this tone to the one Andrew used when he called him his little rabbit. Something akin to affection.

“I could say the same for you,” he retorts. The thumb on his chin goes sliding at that, moving up to his lips like it could shut him up. “We’re monsters. That’s why.”

The feral grin that spread across Andrew’s face sent a furious heat spiraling through his body. He was teetering on the edge of chaos with a hand on his face and the other a heavy weight on the back of his neck. Neil’s cold smile matched the wildness of the man in front of him.

“Do something bad with me,” he whispered, nosing down Andrew’s neck. “Or to me,” he drawled, punctuating it with a bite.

It earned him a shiver and shove, but the hand stayed on the back of his neck. Push and pull like always. He was turning the man in front of him into a contradictory mess. Mayhem was Neil’s purpose, and he never knew fulfilling it would look so beautiful.

Of course, what he gave was what he got with Andrew.

“I’ll string you up,” he snarled, pushing Neil again. He ended up on his back on the comforter. The view through the window behind was upside down. The full moon’s light stretched upwards into the deep night, while ordinary shapes and structures outside were carved with shadows, stony and unwelcoming.

“Idiot,” Andrew said, “Look here.”

Neil’s eyes flicked down to where two hands were undressing him without care or gentleness. Andrew was shirtless and quietly working, tongue poking out behind sharp teeth.

“Bite me.”

Silence. No response.

“Andrew.”

“Don’t whine.”

“If it’s a no just say so.”

Andrew surged up to kiss him soundly. “It’s a yes. Turn around.”

Neil rolled his eyes but complied nonetheless. He knew what Andrew was when they’d started this thing, so it was past the point for complaints about his predictability or affinity for certain positions. The moon wasn’t upside down any longer from this view, and he looked at her with an absurd fondness. She was the one to thank for the teeth tonight.

A finger ran down his spine, eliciting a shudder. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and soon more fingers joined the first, until two hands were stroking circles around his hips and his legs. Biting his lip and clenching his eyes shut, he adjusted his legs minutely further apart, not wanting to look obvious.

“Nice,” Andrew said, massaging his ass.

“For fuck’s sake.” He got a pinch for that.

“You’re the one who wanted a bite,” he said, heaving himself over Neil’s back until he mirrored his position over him. They were a machine moving in tandem when they did this. He leaned down to speak into his ear. “Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil sighed, content down to his bones.

His boxers came off at that, then there were fingers moving inside him and warmth spreading everywhere. His thighs were shaking, he noted, mind drifting. That meant it was getting good.

“Nice job,” he said blearily, just to say anything.

He felt a kiss on his upper thigh and smiled. Andrew got less mean the more he got into it. Desire was tugging them open, making them unroll like a ball of thread. Their bodies were unwinding one around the other, sensitive to every edge that caught against another. Something unholy forced its way out of Neil’s mouth, the sound melting into the air.

He lost. Like he always did. Andrew was just better at holding in the sounds for longer, and at coaxing them loose, but it was okay. You win some, you lose some – the mounting pleasure didn’t discriminate. Neil flopped his head onto his arms and let the heat of heavy hands suffuse through his whole body.

“Can I bite you?” Andrew asked, voice calling out to him in the murky sea of his head.

“You better.”

There was a kiss, a nice distraction, then came the piercing of his flesh ever so lightly near the inner part of the back of his thigh. It was always safe, they avoided the dangerous spots. It hurt briefly, like a rubber band snapping against skin, and then it was soothed by a tongue roughly swiping over the spot. Neil’s fingers curled into the bedsheets by his head, trying to commit to memory the feeling of ragged breaths against his wet skin. Heat was rising to his chest. He knew his legs were cool to the touch for Andrew though. It was just in his head.

“Again,” he said, and he got what he asked for, as usual. Again and again, until Andrew was letting out throaty whines and rough, choked-off growls, fingers digging into muscle. They could never make love completely innocently.

After that there were more circles drawn into the skin of his hips with tender fingers, and a voice at his ear asking for permission. It was freely granted, because Andrew also got whatever he asked for. There was heat and the slide of skin, the machine of both of them coming to life as they moved together. They were building up the pleasure. Sparks skittered down Neil’s arms where he could feel Andrew’s touch, so he reached back to curl his hand into blonde hair as best as he could, dragging him down to his neck.

“You’re not like them,” Neil panted. “You’re nothing like anyone else.”

Andrew was pissed. “Shut up, fuck, just shut up.” He could never admit to how much he wanted to hear it, but he wasn’t the only one in denial.

“You stayed, you always stay,” Andrew gasped in his ear, planting a kiss under his earlobe. “The rabbit that nobody else stuck around for, stuck around for me.”

“Unh,” Neil cried, squeezing his eyes shut. A rough tongue laved down his throat, and he rolled his head to the side, only able to speak in tongues of pleasure now.

So they were undoing things, rough and gentle both. Scraping their way along together on this journey, learning how to repair what others had torn and burnt. Replacing memories with better ones was nothing new, but this particular way was, and it wasn’t okay. It wasn’t okay at all how it made Neil’s heart jump, like he could hope to be something real. How it made Andrew’s eyes soften and open him up to Neil’s touch, like his body could be anything other than hurt. They were rebuilding each other, and none of it was okay, because they had to break first.

Neil shook as the breath was pushed out of him, mouth hanging open. He was still holding onto Andrew’s hair, hanging off him at this point. Their hips kept rocking and rocking, push and pull generating some insane kind of charge between them.

Andrew was getting rough. It was the point at which he was letting go, falling over Neil and into his metaphorical hands as he became almost mindless with the pleasure of Neil’s body. Their skin slapped against each other, Neil’s ass reddening and collecting sweat. He touched himself while Andrew reached up to his nipples, swiping the pads of his fingers over them. He was planting kisses full of teeth all over Neil’s back, small packages of pain and pleasure. It was easier to take the pleasure doctored with the sting. One day they’d feel okay without it.

—For now, they were monsters.

They came together. It was explosive. Neil was strong, he was well practiced, he knew he could take it. Andrew was still moving, helpless twitches of his hips, releasing an almost never-ending, overwhelming heat inside Neil. He was stifling animalistic growls, grasping for his self-control, then desperately giving up the idea of it. He finished his orgasm with a loud whine, turning into an almost howl. It brought a smile to Neil’s face, the image of the bright and full moon coming to mind again, how she was looking into the room.

Andrew was a boneless slump lying over his prostrated form. He came back to Neil in bits and pieces.

“Monster,” Neil teased. “Sweet monster.”

“Troublemaker,” he grumbled, unsticking himself. His voice was rough and hoarse, hair disarrayed into a blond halo. Neil grinned.

Their moment of peace was disturbed by a sudden thudding on the door. Neil startled, while Andrew growled, until a mimicry of a howl came from outside, along with the sound of several people whooping and laughing. Their teammates.

“Oh,” Neil murmured, hazy. Andrew was still inside him. “I think _someone_ was very loud.”

If the grin that unfurled showed too-sharp teeth, well, only Andrew was there to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! let me know if you liked it
> 
> andrew - werewolf  
> neil - demon/human halfling
> 
> find me on twt: @knightspacejam


End file.
